


A Little Punishment

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Paddle, Punishment, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Spanking, lopaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Veronica’s been bad, and Toni knows just how to get her back in line.(Or, Veronica receives a rough spanking with a paddle)Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020. Square fill: Paddle.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Kudos: 34
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	A Little Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to the tumblr anon who prompted me for BDSM with sub!Veronica – I hope this is something like what you were after!

Veronica was quivering with anticipation. It wasn’t often she found herself in this position – naked, kneeling beside the bed, wrists bound together with rope – but each time it happened, it was unforgettable.

She wondered what Toni was planning. It felt like her girlfriend had left the room ages ago, leaving her to sit and wait. She knew today was supposed to be punishment for giving so much cheek lately, but was waiting going to be the whole punishment? A wry smile crossed Veronica’s face: Toni would never leave it at that.

The sound of the en suite door opening pulled Veronica from her thoughts, immediately perking up upon hearing the footsteps of the emerging Serpent – until she walked right past her and to the closet.

Veronica gulped. She knew what that meant.

She could hear Toni rustling around in the closet behind her, no doubt trying to find the perfect toy. The temptation to turn around was strong, but Veronica knew the movement would only earn her further punishment, so she continued facing forwards, straining her ears for any indication of what Toni was doing.

Veronica shivered when she heard her girlfriend hum in approval and close the door.

“So, baby girl…” Toni began, “I bet you’re wondering what you’ll be getting today?”

Veronica nodded, feeling her heart skip a beat when Toni finally entered her line of vision. She nearly drooled at the sight of her girlfriend wearing only her underwear – almost missing the fact that she was hiding something behind her back.

“Wonder no longer.” Toni smirked, revealing the paddle she was holding.

Veronica bit back a groan. She was in for it tonight.

Toni sat on the bed, placing the paddle delicately on the bedside table. “Up.” she said simply, patting her own lap.

Veronica nodded, scrambling to drape herself face down across Toni’s lap with her hands still tied together.

“Good girl,” Toni praised, stroking both hands over her girlfriend’s rear, “fuck you have such a good ass… it’s gonna be so sore once we’re finished here.” The statement was punctuated with a small slap to Veronica’s thigh. “Ready?”

“Yes, Toni.”

Toni picked up the paddle and gave one experimental slap to her girlfriend’s ass. “You’re getting 30 this time. I want you to count, understood?”

“Yes, Toni.”

Veronica had barely gotten the confirmation out before the first blow landed, taking her by surprise and shocking her into momentary silence.

After an expectant pause, Toni prompted her. “What are you supposed to do?”

“One!” Veronica gasped, looking up to Toni apologetically.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling generous, we won’t start over today. Don’t let it happen again.” Toni said sternly.

“Thank-you, Toni.” Veronica whimpered.

She was more prepared for the next blow.

WHACK. “Two.”

WHACK. “Three.”

WHACK. “Four.”

WHACK. “Five.”

After ten, each slap was stinging more and more. After fifteen her ass was burning. Toni’s alternating blows meant each cheek was getting equal attention – and hurting just as much.

Toni paused. “Colour?”

“Green,” Veronica responded through gritted teeth.

Toni took a moment and stroked her girlfriend’s rear, giving them both a short break. She revelled in the feeling of the warmth radiating from abused skin, before returning to the rough spanking. It was almost hypnotic, watching the shake of Veronica’s ass as it grew redder and redder with each passing minute.

Meanwhile, Veronica continued counting out each firm smack with the paddle, trying not to tense and wince at the sound of the implement gliding through the air.

“Twenty-seven!” she cried, voice finally breaking with a sob as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

“Not long to go now,” Toni reassured the girl in her lap. “Keep counting.”

A whack on her left butt cheek – “Twenty-eight!” – followed by another on her right “Twenty-nine!”

Toni smiled, noting the wetness dripping from between Veronica’s thighs onto her own. “One more.”

WHACK. The paddle lined up across both cheeks, hitting particularly hard.

“Thirty!” Veronica wailed, finally letting her tears run freely down her face – whether they were from pain or relief, even she herself was unsure.

“Good girl,” Toni praised, leaning down to kiss Veronica on the back. After a moment to recover, she manoeuvred her to lie on the bed. Finally, she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and dried the girl’s tears.

When Veronica had calmed down, Toni chuckled lightly. “I couldn’t help but notice that your eyes aren’t the only things that got wet, honey…” she teased, one hand trailing down Veronica’s naked body, starting from her chest, down her stomach, until finally her fingers were between the girl’s folds, spreading her wetness around her pussy. “Do you think I should do something about this, too?”

Veronica’s demeanour brightened almost immediately.

“Actually,” she began, eyes already shining with mischief instead of tears, “I think you owe it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always love seeing comments/feedback! Also, feel free to send me a prompt on my tumblr ([at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com))


End file.
